Simply the Best
by destinysdivaforever
Summary: This story begins during to Metro court Hostage crisis. Jason is with Sam. Carly is with Patrick. Robin is alone because she sucks. Liz and Lucky. Emily and Nick are sort of together. Gia is bad ass in this story.
1. Chapter 1

This story begins during to Metro court Hostage crisis. Jason is with Sam. Carly is with Patrick. Robin is alone because she sucks. Liz and Lucky. Emily and Nick are sort of together. Lots of Quatermaines and Luke and Laura and Bobby and Mike. Gia is bad ass in this story. As promised to my niece, trying to keep this one at a teen rating.

I should not do this but here's the problem. I have writing ADD. First, I have several stories I like that I wrote in short hand. Great idea when I was in the class and before I sold the am 200.00 book, if I can decipher it. Whip Cream and Chocolate Sauce, Fate, and Someone Worth Fighting For are taking a lot of time to untangle. Second problem, I don't write in sequential order. Like 'Gia' I have the entire Stavros story wrapped up but writing the two chapters before it is taxing because I must fact check and make sure everything matches up. Third, Fans of Jasam and Liason are working my last nerve. Sam is a good character in Gia and I keep wanting to write her as the antagonist. So, I was working on this story and put it aside to write The Girl He Never Knew and Gia. I need this story to express my hate, not so much at the couples but the annoyingly obnoxious Jasam and Liason fans. So feel my hate.

Also will be posting three stories that I need feedback on to continue.

"All right, boys and girls. Here we go. In three, two, one…" The frosted glass doors swung open. Several shots rang out. Screams were heard throughout the lobby as plaster rained from the ceiling. The masked man shouted. "Everyone stay where are you are. This is a robbery. Keep your mouths closed and it should take five minutes."

Maxie stood behind the lobby desk holding her hands in the air. The thugs moved quickly through the space. "This is crazy. Who robs a hotel?"

Samantha McCall slowly maneuvered herself closer to the phone that was behind her. One pointed his gun at her head. "Do you want to be employee of the month?"

"Sorry," She whispered holding her hands in front of her.

"Wonderful, you' aren't being paid enough to risk your own life. How do you inspire such loyalty and teamwork from your employees?" The man turned towards hotel owner Carly Jax.

Carly looked across the lobby. "Everyone do as you're told. No heroics."

"Thank you." The masked man smiled.

The woman frowned as she listened to his heavily accented voice. She knew this man. "Take anything you want."

"I want jewelry, phones and PDA's." The crew walked around the spacious lobby gathering all the communication devices. Elizabeth Spencer stood behind Nicholas Cassadine frantically trying to send out a text. She felt a gun against her stomach.

"Press send cupcake and baby dies." The masked woman said quietly.

Nicholas pulled Liz next to her. "She's pregnant."

"Really? That fat ass wasn't a clue." The goon snarked.

"Okay, okay, all right." Elizabeth held her hands up. "Just take the phone, take the phone."

The young mother calmly passed her the phone. "Good girl."

"Get here away from her." Nicholas pushed the criminal from he's sister-in-law. The goon raised her gun.

"Don't touch my brother!" Lulu screamed from across the lobby.

Alan watched nervously as the gun pressed against the young boys head. "No, don't, don't!"

Maxie slammed her hand on the counter. "God Elizabeth, what is wrong with you? Why are you putting all of us in danger, including Lucky's baby?"

One looked the girl up and down. "You're a pleasant surprise."

The blonde-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Just rob us and get it over with."

"I apologize for the inconvenience, darling. Excuse me." Maxie screamed as a bullet narrowly missed Max's head. Two snatched the gun from the guard. Something across the lobby briefly caught One's attention. "Oh, what have we here? Lovely, a diamond in the midst of a swine pit. Excuse me. Thank you. Dispose of this, please. Thank you, phone girl –collect the valuables."

"What?" Sam asked after giving the mask man her watch and ring. He gestured to her heart shaped necklace. "Come on my boyfriend gave this to me."

A second thief stalked up to her and ripped it off her neck. "No more games."

Mateo rushed across the lobby. "Please listen to me, Miss McCall. They can take the necklace, but not its meaning. You have to calm down."

Sam growled at the priest. "Look, if you don't get away from me, I'm going to ask if they can kill you."

Father Mateo shook his head. "Violence begets violence."

"That works for me." The brown-haired woman glared at him again.

Two stood in front of Carly. "And the rings. The other one, too."

Carly folded her arms across her chest. "No."

Sonny took her hand. "Do it, Carly."

The blonde was insisted. "Patrick gave me that ring and I'm going to be wearing …"

"Give him the ring." Sonny demanded.

"No."

"Carly, give him the ring!"

"No! Who do you think you are? Jason."

One stopped in front of them. "Is there a problem?"

"Yes. Take my credit cards and my cash. You can have anything you want in this hotel, but you're not getting my ring."

"Well, you see, if I allow you to keep the ring, what about the other people? It would be unfair, wouldn't it?"

"This is my engagement ring. You have to understand." Carly cried.

One aimed his gun at Sonny. "I'm afraid I must insist.

"Fine." She ripped the ring from her finger and threw it in the bag.

One smiled under his mask. "Thank you."

"Did you recognize his voice?" Sonny leaned into her.

"I didn't have enough time; you got rid of him so fast." She denied but she was sure she knew him

Sonny rubbed his hand over his face. "Okay. No more tricks."

Maxie Jones stood annoyed as the masked goon searched her. "Seriously, you took everything I have. What else do you want? Stop feeling me up!"

One of the robbers stood next to his leader. "The hotel phones are all turned off."

One smirked. "Did you get the lobby phones, just in case?"

"It's all set."

"Two, three, empty the vault. Take a hostage." Their leader ordered.

"Hey!" Maxie screamed as three pulled her behind him. "No, wait. What are you doing? I'm sorry, okay? Please don't kill me!"

Carly looked at Sam who nodded as she pressed the silent alarm.

"All the phones have been disabled." Five said holding the blue laundry bag.

"Check the lobby phones." The man hurried to obey.

Did Alcazar put anything into the vault?" The mobster asked.

Carly shook her head. "I don't know."

"Who would know?" He maneuvered himself between her and the gunmen.

"Marty would know."

"The…"

"He's over there." Despite the dire situation, Carly was becoming irritated with her ex-husband. She started to walk away from him.

"What…where are you going?" He grabbed for her arm but missed.

Carly marched up to the leader and grabbed for his mask. The man caught her hand. "Take what you want and get the hell out of my hotel."

Elizabeth Spencer gasped. "Carly, don't."

"Don't." Robin repeated.

One smiled again. "I like you. You remind me of someone I care for. Well, you are paler and older but still…I take it that impulsive streak of yours gets you into lots of trouble."

"I own this hotel and I'm responsible for everybody in it. I'm not going to let you hurt or bully anybody else."

"What is she doing?" Elizabeth whispered. She hated Carly. The tramp needed to keep her mouth closed before someone gets hurt. Of course, she would not. Ugh, what Jason saw in the woman Elizabeth would never understand.

"I'm not sure." Emily took her best friend's hand.

Alan stepped forward. "Carly, are you out of your mind?"

One gave the man a brief look of distain. "She's hoping I won't kill any of you, which is a very dangerous assumption."

Sonny quietly made his way over the shaking manager. "What did Alcazar put in the vault?"

Marty shook fearfully. "What is she doing? He's going to shoot her."

"Answer the question."

"A…a briefcase I think." Marty mumbled.

Sonny inched closer trying to intimidate the small man. "What kind?"

"Um, silver with a flashing security light." Sam pressed the second panic button that locked the safe.

"Don't." Sonny whispered.

"What did you just do?" One snarled advancing on the girl.

Father Mateo stood in front of the dark haired girl. "No, no! Please don't hurt her! She doesn't mean any…"

"Hey, get down!" Six screamed.

The butt of the gun hit his head. "Ah!"

"Six, enough. I'm curious. Why did you try to stop her from hitting the silent alarm?"

Sonny sighed. "We don't need the police. Your guys got into the vault. You'll be fine if you get away now."

Two ran back into the lobby. "They tripped the alarm."

"Really? Where is the brief case?" One asked through gritted teeth.

"Three had it; I thought he was right behind me when the vault doors closed." He looked at One, terrified.

"You left the brief case in the vault?" Number one gritted his teeth.

Robin Shivered at his tone. "What about Maxie?

"She's in there with Three." He said quietly.

"The vault won't open for another twelve hours." Carly said hurriedly.

"Twelve hours. That's a long time to keep the police at bay." Sonny took a step towards the man. Things just went seriously wrong. You still got time to cut your losses. But you're going to have to leave now."


	2. Chapter 2

**Outside **

Jason peeked through the small gap in the blackened window. He saw his family standing in a circle surrounded by gunmen. Sam stood behind the counter. Carly and Sonny were near the middle of the room. Alan and Emily stood behind a pillar. Jason saw the movement of a blue fabric in the shadows near the back of the room but could not make the person out.

He counted six-gun men in the front. He was not sure of how many were in the building. The squeal of tires caught his attention. Mac and Lucky ran toward the door, the enforcer blocked their path.

"They know you're coming somebody could get killed." Lucky looked through the window. He shuddered when he saw Elizabeth. "We need to get them out."

Mac peeked through the window. "Someone broke into the vault. It triggered a call to us."

Jason shook his head. "Yeah, the windows are painted over, okay? The place is locked down. I saw men with ski masks carrying automatic weapons. They're holding hostages in the lobby."

Lucky cringed. "Elizabeth was supposed to meet me in the lobby. So were Nikolas and Emily."

"Carly is in there." Jason whispered. "So are Sonny and Sam."

"What about Lulu?" Lucky asked.

"I…I didn't see her."

"There's a big charity fundraiser in there tonight."

They hurried through to the squad car. Det. Rodriguez waited. "We could be dealing with hundreds of people if they were in the ballroom."

Mac looked back at the hotel. "Maxie's working. Robin just booked a room at the Metro Court."

"Listen, these people are professional, okay? They There's hostages. Just let them rob the place and get them out of there." Jason insisted.

Mac focused on the layout he was given. "Don't worry. We have a strong protocol for a hostage takeover. We're not going to go rushing into anything. All right, listen up, you guys. Listen."

Jason shook his head. People were going to die.

**The hotel**

One looked around the room at the hopeful faces. The sirens instantly angered the man. His blue eyes darkened. His patience momentarily snapped. Sam ducked as bullets sprayed her position.

"Now that I have your attention, we have a long night ahead of us. I can't leave without that briefcase. Unfortunately, the briefcase is stuck in the vault for the next 12 hours. Since our little, raven-haired friend decided to lock us up together for a rather long time. I want to play a little game called get to know you. We are gone to walk around the room and introduce ourselves, please include a word that describes you. For instance, my name is One, so I will say fun One. Doesn't have to rhyme, but it will be interesting if it does. Anyone who drops this will end up as a human shield as we leave here. Go." The man handed Carly an empty pencil container. "Go."

"Kiss my ass Carly." She glared at him holding the useless weapon in her hand.

"Give it to someone else." She tossed it over her shoulder Max caught it object.

The guard shrugged. "Uh, Manic Max."

One sounded annoyed. "Fair. Faster please. Now, go. Don't make me repeat myself again."

"Luscious Lulu." She glared before tossing it to her brother.

"Love it. Faster."

"Uh, Never forget Nick." He carefully handed it to Elizabeth.

"Baby maker Elizabeth."

"Earnest Emily."

"Snobin' Robin."

"Amazin' Alan."

"Slammin' Sam."

Marty shook on the floor. He could not speak. "Come on, now. Come on. Think man! It's not that difficult. Kids must have called you something at school, no? Ladies and gentlemen, we have our first victim of the night."

"Marty McFarty." He shrieked. The criminals laughed.

"Now, then. Well, that's a good one. Toss it." One demanded.

Sonny glared at the mask man holding the gun on him. Didn't he know who he was? Of course he does. Everyone knew Sonny Corinthos the arrogant bastard would too. "Michael Anthony Corinthos Jr."

"I guess we should be impressed." One snatched the box from his hands. With a small smile, he walked it over to the tall, slender woman who stood off alone holding a small baby cradled against her breast. "And last but certainly gorgeous? Come out; come out where ever you are."

One took her arm and pulled her into view. "Who are you love?"

"Glittering Gia." She whispered with a shudder. The man's eyes roamed over her curvaceous body.

"And the child?" He gestured to the blonde haired boy. She hesitated as she looked around the room. Until that point, no one knew she was even in the hotel. Her plan was to hide out until she packed Marcus' things then leave town. This was not going well. "Glittering Gia? The child?"

"Majestic Mason." She pulled the sleeping baby to her closer to her.

"Beautiful child, he's what four weeks?" He touched a blonde curl. "Who is his father?" He asked staring at her. "And Ms. Campbell, think about telling the truth. I would not want anything to happen to this lovely child."

"Jason Morgan." She whispered.

One toyed with a curly lock. "What was that? I don't think the gallery heard you."

"Jason Morgan." There was a gasp throughout the room.

"No!" Sam yelled.

"Quiet! Really? The enforcer?" She nodded. He seemed surprised. "What an odd match. How?"

She shrugged. "We were in Italy. He was upset over something his girlfriend did; we got drunk and I left the next morning."

"But you are here to tell him he is a father?" One walked towards an angry Carly.

"No, my brother died last week. I'm here for the funeral." She ignored the glares sent her way.

"Um, yes. Kiss my ass, you seem upset. Did Glittering Gia say something wrong?" He smiled through the mask. Of course, he knew what was wrong. Gia Campbell had Carly's child. The child everyone knew she wanted with Jason.

"Jason is my best friend. He has a right to know he has a son." She grated.

"Does everyone agree?" Many of the women nodded their heads. One felt the energy in the room shift from fear to anger.

"She's a lying slut." Lulu screeched.

"Wow, people seem to truly hate you, but they seem to love Jason. That is odd considering he kills for a living. He looked around the room. "I think little Mason should be introduced around. How about you first Kiss my ass?" One shoved Carly towards the woman. Gia took a step back. "Come now Glittering Gia, everyone loves a baby."

Gia carefully handed the boy to Carly. The blondes hands shook as she held her best friends child. Tears filled her eyes. "Hello Mason. You look just like your daddy."

One waved his hand towards the crowd. "Come, come, I'm sure the little tigress wants her child back in her arms."

Carly passed the baby to a tearful Sam. She did not look at the boy as she quickly handed him to Max. The disappointment of not having Jason's child came flooding back. The guard nodded before handing him to Sonny. The mob boss gave the sleeping baby a small smile. This was Jason's kid. Alan took a step forward.

"Sonny," He whispered holding out his hands. Sonny laid the infant in his grandfathers' arms. "You are a miracle. You look just like your daddy."

"Come, come, everyone wants a turn." One gestured to Nicholas.

The Prince looked for any sign that the baby might be his but he knew better. The worst day in his life was the day Gia walked out on him for a second time. The first time she left was three years before. She found him in bed with Emily without a word she walked out of his life. There brief affair last year was purely revenge. This child was not his. Sighing softly he passed Mason to Elizabeth.

This was her son. Jake was Jason's son. Her baby was supposed to be his only child and their bond forever. Sam could not have children. Carly was married to Patrick. Elizabeth sniffled. Gia took a step forward when the woman sneezed on the baby. One took the model's arm. Elizabeth's hands shook when she laid the baby in Robin's arms.

"Hello Mason." The brown-haired person whispered. Emily stepped next to her. She shook her head as she thought of all the suffering his mother had caused. The model did not deserve the baby. She did. Slowly Robin walked across the lobby and gave the baby back to Carly.

"Give the boy to his mother." Carly walked the infant over the Gia. The young mother snatched him from the blonde's arms. In the same movement, she began wiping his tiny face with a wet-clothe. One followed the line of angry people.

"People really seem to hate you." Gia ignored him as the baby began to fuss. She rocked her child gently. "You don't care. Interesting. Let us play another game, what has Glittering Gia done to me. Starting with you, jobin' Robin."

"She blackmailed my friends and kept Jason away from his son." The doctor spat.

"Baby maker breath."

Liz crossed her arms over her chest. "She blackmailed me, accused me of cheating on my boyfriend, and broke my nose."

"She left me at the altar." Nicholas offered.

"She walked out on a contract bankrupting my company." Carly said.

"She cost my mother her company." Lulu chimed in.

"Well, quite a room of angry people we have here. What do you have to say?" One stood behind Gia.

"Elizabeth was having an affair with Jason, Emily was using drugs and she let me get arrested for a hit and run she caused, Nicholas was sleeping with Emily, Laura added clauses to my contract _after_ I signed it." She went back to ignoring them.

"Wow, quiet the little soap opera. It seems Glittering has reason to dislike all of you." He chuckled. "I like you Gia, we are outcast together. Have a seat you must be tired. Are you hungry? Four go to the kitchen and get Ms. Campbell a snack, nothing with pickles or tomatoes."

Gia sat on the settee. One went to the refrigerator behind the desk and took out a bottle of water. Four looked at the woman before hurrying to the kitchen.

"Ms. Campbell is what I call the ideal hostage. She listens, she obeys and she doesn't chatter unnecessarily. For that she is being rewarded." One sat next to her. Gia could feel his breath on her neck. His arm slipped around her shoulder. She barely controlled a shudder when his fingertips grazed her breast. "A lucky child you have. A very lucky child."

"Leave her alone." Nicholas took a threatening step towards them. Emily grabbed his arm.

"Some people." One sighed as he smiled at the model. Gia buried Mason between the sofa and her body when the shot rang out. The baby began to cry. "Oh!" She looked up to see Robin holding her stomach. Blood poured through her fingers. "Oops, missed. See, what a wonderful mother. She protects her child first."

Gia looked up when One walked away. The room was silent as Robin fell to the floor. Emily rushed over to her friend. "Let's not have that."

Emily stopped when he waved the gun at her. "She will bleed to death."

"So," He shrugged as he smiled at Gia again. Four came back into the room with a tray. One looked at it. He lifted the spoon as he took a sip on the soup. "Excellent. A good soup can replenish the body. Eat, please." She looked at Robin bleeding on the floor. "Of course, you detest the sight of blood."

Gia trembled. He knew everything about her. What she ate was easy. She was a celebrity anyone could know that. Her fear of blood was recent. After watching her mother bleed to death in after a car accident, she became ill at the sight of it. Only a few people knew this.

"You and you, help her." He pointed to Emily and Elizabeth. He looked at Sonny. "Marty Mcfarty, get some towels. Michael, Clean up the blood."

Sonny glared at Gia. "I am interested, how much pressure can you take."

She sat quietly. "I can take anything as long as Mason is safe."

"Good," He smiled. She could not contain the shudder.


	3. Chapter 3

**Earlier Outside**

Jason watched Ric Lansing take control of the situation. The man was more interested in looking good for the press than saving the hostages. "I need to get in."

"There's an opening near the kitchen." Luke said calmly.

"Where?" Jason followed the older man to a hidden entrance.

"Carly has these all round the hotel. I just forget to tell her." Jason and Luke slipped into the building. "The lobby is that way."

"Find another way out back. I need to get close to them." He hurried through to the kitchen. Jason stopped when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He and Luke watched silently as the man slammed the gun down. He looked through the pots on the stove before choosing one. The enforcer stepped from the shadows. The gun clicked behind the man's ear. "Who is it for?"

"The model." He said dropping the ladle. He was an accountant just there to verify the money transfer.

"What model?" Jason frowned.

"Gia Campbell." Jason opened his mouth to ask another question but the man fainted. Luke looked at him and shook his head.

"What the hell is Gia doing in town?" Luke asked as Jason began undressing. "Switching places?"

"I need to get out there. Undress him."

**Lobby**

"Excuse me love…May I have your attention, please? Thank you. You may have noticed the additions to the lobby decor. It is plastique, you are correct. There are enough explosives here to destroy the lobby and all of you. In case you're wondering, all of us. There is a 60-second delay on the detonator that's one minute if you prefer to generalize. If you become more trouble than the objective in our vault is worth, we shall press the button, go out the back, and you shall all go boom. The police will be so distracted searching through your shattered bodies that they won't pay any attention to us. Now, if anyone feels the urge to become a hero, our team will be rotating possession of the detonator so you'll never know which one of us has it. Therefore, if you try to seize it and guess wrong, you and the lobby will all be blown to bits. Any questions? That's very wise. So, I suggest that you all sit down, relax, and enjoy the experience because it may well be your last one on earth. Thank you." One looked around the room.

One walked back to Gia. "Well, depending on its structural integrity, the explosion might take the whole building down. I have to admit that it's tempting to see what will happen. Oh, well. We'll just have to wait for that later."

"Eat, you must be hungry." One dipped the spoon into the soup and lifted it to her mouth. She took a small taste. "Good. Finish it up and the water too. You'll need your strength."

"I don't like to eat when I'm holding the baby." She excused.

"Four, take the child."

Four came from behind him. He held Carly's eyes. _Jason_ she thought and looked at the baby. He took the fussing child. Tears streamed down her face. The armed man carefully held the baby to his chest.

"Please, he's hungry." Gia whispered.

"Where is the bottle, four will feed him." One took the diaper bag from the floor.

"I breast feed." One looked up surprised. The child's cries became more insistent. "Please."

One nodded. Four handed the baby back to Gia. He turned his gun on Four. "Now for the big reveal. Take off your mask."

Four hesitated until One turned the gun on Gia. Slowly he took the mask off.

"Jason," Elizabeth breathed. Jason would save her. For Jake he would take her away from this place.

"Nice try but Gia has some information she is eager to share." One nodded. "Come now."

"Mason is your son." Jason kept his face blank.

"I will assume now that you know you are a father the games will stop." Jason nodded. "Good, two, lock the happy little family in the office please and then find four."

Elizabeth watched as Jason took the diaper bag from One and followed Gia into Carly's office. Jason should be saving her. She should have told him he was the father of her child. He would have gotten her out not that tramp.

Gia was still feeding the baby when the lock turned on the door. Neither said a word as their eyes met. "How long will it take to finish feeding him?"

"I think he was more scared than anything else." She rocked the baby.

"Are you hurt?" She shook her head. "Luke is in the kitchen. If we can make it there I can get you out."

"I wasn't going to tell you." She confessed sadly. "After Aaron…"

"I know." It took five minutes before the baby was calm again. Jason took the spare key from the desk and cautiously unlocked the door. He led Gia and the baby out of the hotel to where Spinelli waited.

"Stone cold…" Jason took his arm.

"Get Gia and the baby to General Hospital. Stay with them." Jason rushed back into the building.

"The Jackal will be most pleased to assist…" Gia turned and walked towards the police post. "Wait Stone cold said…"

"Mac?" She pushed past Ric. "There are seven of them all fully loaded. I thought I saw c-4 in one of the bags. They call themselves by numbers." Gia hurriedly told the Chief what she knew. "I need to get out of here. I'm going to the hospital."

"I'll send an officer with you." Mac took stock of what she said. The situation took on a new threat.

**Lobby**

"Somehow I find myself bored now that Glittering Gia is gone." Number One said as he roamed the room. The man walked over to the pregnant woman. "Evil Elizabeth Webber. You know I remember you. You were in that Face of Deception contest with the infamous Gia Campbell weren't you?"

"Yes." She whispered her hands wrapped around her stomach. She was not the only one to notice his obsession with Gia. Most of Gia's fans hated Liz. Strangers spat on her. They keyed her car. Threw rocks through her window. The worst was the people walked up to her and publicly called her names. They did not care if she had her kids with her. She was public enemy number one. This was not fair. People loved her. Jason loved her. Liz had no doubt that Jason got the woman out. He should have saved her. For their son.

"I remember your photos, rather unimpressive. Of course, you aren't a natural beauty like Glittering Gia. Let's see…" Two came rushing from the back.

"They are rushing the building." He yelled.

"Well that is our cue to vamoose." One turned to the back exit.

"Wait what about us?" Sam yelled.

"Oh yes, a parting gift." Elizabeth flew across the lobby seconds before the explosion rocked the building.


	4. Chapter 4

**The next day**

Gia lay in the hospital bed. A shiver passed through her. She remembered that feeling. "Did everyone make it out alive?"

"Robin is still in surgery. Elizabeth went into labor. One shot her in the arm. She lost a lot of blood. They aren't sure if the baby is going to make it." He looked at the small child in her arms. "Can I hold him?"

Gia looked from the child to the man. Her plans needed to be modified. Jason was going to protect them. She needed to act on that instinct and his many emotions. "I guess I'm not going anywhere now. You know, I won't stop you from being his father."

"Thank you." The woman watched as he walked around the room with the infant. One was wrong. Her son was five weeks old. Jason visited her twice, once to say goodbye to his son and again to give her this one.

"Alan wants to see him, so does Carly." He said as he returned the boy to her arms.

"I don't care." She looked over his shoulder when the door opened. Mac came in followed by the District Attorney.

"Ms. Campbell, I never got to say how sorry I am about your brother. He was a fine man." Ric moved past Jason.

"You couldn't take the time to attend the funeral." She snapped. "Don't pretend you cared about Marcus."

"I respected him." She snorted.

"Gia," Mac touched her leg. "Carly said One seemed obsessed with you. Do you know him?

"I meet a lot of people. He did know a lot about me but I don't remember him." She sifted the baby. Jason glared at Ric.

"Jason is your son's father?" Ric asked.

"That's none of your business." She frowned. Marcus had told her about Lansing. 'A snake in a silk suit' he called him.

"If One was after you because of Morgan…"

"One did not know about Mason. He was surprised as everyone else." She held his gaze.

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Mac I told you everything I know. I'm tired."

The commissionaire nodded. "Please, don't leave town Gia, not until our investigation is over."

"Where am I going? I need to pack Marcus' things." She looked past Ric to the hall. Sonny and Carly stood staring at her.

"Are you alright?" Jason watched as she turned to the window.

"I buried my mother, sister, and brother, I gave birth and I was held hostage by a lunatic just in the last three months. No, Jason, I'm not alright."

"You and the baby will have a guard. You're staying at the penthouse." She opened her mouth to protest. "One let everyone know Mason is mine. You aren't safe. He is not safe."

"When can I leave?" She muttered she wanted to be away from the Scooby gang.

"If you want we can leave now." He offered. She nodded.

Jason hurried past Max to the nurses' station. Bobby Spencer stood talking to her daughter, Sonny and Sam. "Gia's wants to leave now."

"Jason?" Carly asked.

"She's tired. She's been through a lot." He said softly.

"And you haven't?" Carly touched his arm. "My God Jason, you are a father and she wasn't going to tell you."

"It doesn't matter." Jason looked away, remembering Gia's devastation the day they buried their son. If he had been there, Aaron would still be alive. Nothing mattered because she nursed the sick boy, she watched as he withered away while he traveled the country. When he finally checked his messages, it was too late. He arrived in time to say goodbye. Hours before the tiny boy took his last breath.

Gia never blamed him. Jason would not leave the nursery the first week. Gia fed him, forced him to shower, finally she made him leave and go home. It was that month he slept with Elizabeth, he forgave Sam. He could not lose anyone else. He walked away from Gia. If she never forgave him, he would live with that, but he refused to leave her unprotected.

"Yes, it does matter. This is your child." She winced at the devastated expression on Sam's face.

"Carly, Gia is tired. She's scared. Leave her alone please." He turned his back to her. Sam stood looking defeated as he explained. "I can't let her stay at the hotel."

Sam wanted to scream at Jason. That was their home for their children. He had no right bringing Gia Campbell of all people into it. "She needs to be safe."

Laura hurried around the corner. "I wanted to tell everyone. Elizabeth and the baby are all right. Patrick said the bullet passed him. They will both be alright."

"God, Laura." Bobby embraced her friend as Jason patiently waited.

Carly had enough. This was insane. Liz shot. Jason was waiting for Gia to allow him to hold his child. She was not going to let her best friend to be used. She quietly slipped away from the crowd. Sonny stood looking at the girl who had redressed in her silk white blouse and cashmere slacks. Gia glared back at him. His ex-wife hesitated. There was something going on between the two. "I'm going to go check on the boys."

Carly asked as the mob boss left. "What was that all about?"

"None of your damned business." Gia replied.

"Well Jason's son is my business." Carly sat her purse down on the bed. "This is how it's going to go…"

"No, this is how it's going to go. You get out of my room before I beat the hell out of you."

"What are you going to do Gia? You can't leave with the baby. Everyone knows he's Jason's. You can't be with him, he's in love wih Sam. What can you do?" Carly smiled triumphantly.

"You have no idea what you're talking about. I don't want Jason. I don't care about his girl friend. I don't give a damn about Elizabeth and her fucking kid. My children…"

"Children?" Carly pounced. "How many kids do you have?"

"Carly." Jason warned from the door. "Leave."

The blonde-haired woman huffed knowing that look. "We're not done."

"Yes, we are. Mind your own business Carly." The woman warned.

Jason waited until she left before pushing a wheel chair into the room. "Where is Alana?"

"She's with a friend in town."

"We'll pick her up on our way to the penthouse." Jason did not look over at the crowd. "I miss her."

"She doesn't remember you." She said defiantly.

"Gia, I'm not leaving again." Jason insisted.

"We'll see." He watched her before nodding.

"We need to go." Gia silently followed him out the door. Again, the crowd followed her. "Just keep walking."


	5. Chapter 5

The dark haired little girl stared unwavering at Jason. Her eyes mesmerized him. She seemed fearless. She ran to her mother when they walked through the door of her friend's apartment. The child crossed her arms over her chest the minute she saw the enforcer. Her defiant expression mirrored her Gia's. His daughter. He needed to tell Sam.

"Bye bye mama?" Alana asked not taking her eyes off Jason.

"We are going to stay with Jason for a while. You can see the city from the window." Gia stroked the girls head. The child leaned into her mother's body.

"Why?" She asked automatically.

"Because I said we are." Her mother answered gently.

"Um, Sam and Spinelli live there too. The guards are moving Sam and me into the guest room. They're replacing the bed and putting in a crib for Mason." The girl continued to gaze at him. Her blue eyes stared through him. "I have men getting Taggart's things. Do you want to stop for anything?"

"Diapers for both of the kids, clothes, Alana needs new P.J.'s, and…I need…I just need to get the kids settled." Her voice trembled.

Alana looked at her mother. "Mama?"

"Mommy is missing Uncle Marcus." She lied.

Jason could see how stressed she was. He wanted to make her feel safe. "Gia, it's going to be o.k. I promise you and the kids will be alright."

"Can you promise your girlfriend and the vultures will stay away from the kids." Gia demanded. "Marcus told me what they have been up to…I know your girlfriend was a con-artist. I know you covered her record. I will never trust her Jason."

"Yes." She gave him a disbelieving look. "They won't get near the kids."

The model did not answer. She stroked the child's hair as she stared out the window. "Nothing is ever going to be o.k. again Jason but I can make my children happy."

"Why were you staring at Gia?" Carly cornered Sonny in the elevator headed to Jason's penthouse. "What is going on?"

"It's none of your business Carly."

"This is my business. This is Jason. You need to tell me what is happening." She demanded as the doors opened.

"There's nothing between us." He insisted.

"Stop lying Sonny." Carly grabbed his arm. "Did you have sex with her?"

"No," He smiled a little. "I can honestly say I have never had sex with Gia Campbell."

"Then what?" The elevator bell dinged.

"Not now Carly." Sonny stepped into the hall. Sam watched as her bed was moved into Sonny's old apartment.

"We're moving into the guestroom. Gia needs the space. They stopped for groceries. She has two kids a son and a daughter." Sam's voice cracked. Sonny pulled her into his arms. "She has Jason's baby."

"I know." He looked over his head at Carly.

"Sam, Jason loves you." She assured the girl. "If you show her weakness she will pounce. You can't let her know you're scared."

Sam nodded. "Max called they'll be here soon. I ordered some food in case she's hungry."

"What are the boxes?" Sonny asked as the men moved past them.

"Her brother's things. Jason had Milo bring some of them over. Does anyone know how he died?" Sonny shook his head. Taggart disappeared a year before but he kept paying rent to Bobby at the brownstone.

Sonny opened his ringing phone. "They're on the way up."

The trio moved into the penthouse. Carly listened anxiously for the doors to open. Jason walked in first carrying a yawning child. Sam closed her eyes again, black hair and blue eyes just as she imagined their child. Gia followed with the baby.

"This is Alana." Jason announced.

Carly stepped in front of the girl. "Hi Alana, does your mommy call you Ally."

Gia glared at her former employer. "Where's the room?"

"I'll take you up." Jason silently led the way up the stairs. He moved slowly so she could keep up. She quietly followed Jason into the room. A queen size bed, toddler bed and crib decorated the far wall. He closed the door once they were in. "She's asleep."

"Are you going to tell her?" She asked cautiously.

"I have to," He gave a little shrug. "She deserves the truth."

Gia gave a sad smile. Jason held the girl's warm body against his as Gia inspected the children's beds. His son began to fuss. Jason watched the woman sigh. He heard the frustration in that groan.

"If you want I can get Alana dressed if you want." He watched her closely.

"She needs to eat first or she's up all night." He swore she sounded grateful. "Just something light. Ask her if she's hungry and she'll wake up."

"I'll be back." He headed to the door.

"Jason," She hesitated. "Keep them away from my daughter."

He gave a soft nod. It felt good to hold her. The last time he held his child, she was as young as Mason. Carefully he made his way down the stairs. Carly and Sonny sat speaking to Sam. The trio looked at him. "She needs to eat."

"I bought some Chinese food." Sam hurried into the kitchen.

"Maybe some of the toddler food we bought." He suggested quietly before turning his attention to the waking the girl.

Sam rushed into the kitchen. Max was still putting away the bags they bought. There were stocks of finger food. Max heard her come in but did not turn around.

"Gia said Alana likes carrots the best."He handed her the small package. Sam looked at him curiously. "She clapped when we were in the store."

"Thanks Max." She turned to leave.

"You know it can't be easy…" He said almost shyly. "I mean losing all her family. They were very close. Now she's raising two kids. It just can't be easy."

Sam nodded. Walking back into the dining room was difficult. Jason stood at the window talking to Alana who was awake. The baby played with Jason's ear.

"Are you ready to eat?" She silently nodded. He turned to take the now open tray from Sam. "Do you like carrots?"

"Mama," She clapped.

"Mama's feeding Mason." The girl lit up at her brother's name.

"Masy," She squealed. "Masy eat mama."

Jason laughed easily as he watched the little girl eat. She reminded him of Micheal. "Is it good?"

Alana nodded as she fed him a carrot. Carly and Sonny watched as the giant man spoke to the small girl. Sam could not hide her concern. Jason wanted a child. After months of trying, she could not give him one. The doctor said it would be nearly impossible for her to conceive. Any child would be a miracle. Gia had her miracle.

"Sam," Carly whispered.

The dark haired woman nodded as Jason lifted the girl onto his lap. "She's beautiful. She could be Jason's daughter."

"Yes, but she isn't." Carly had to agree. "Jason went to Europe to help Brenda. Gia took advantage it's obvious."

Sam wondered if it was true. She and Jason never talked about the trip. She was embarrassed. She betrayed Jason with Ric. She could not get mad at him for having a baby with Gia. Unlike Elizabeth, the former model did not climb 20 flights of stairs to have sex with the man. She did not beg Sam to lie to Jason. Gia simply was not going to tell the enforcer she had his child. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Gia on the stairs. Jason's son gurgled.

They could clearly see the blonde hair over his blanket. "Alana, are you sleepy?"

"Seep mama." Jason stood her on the floor. The girl toddled over to her mother. Her new friend followed behind her.

"Want to trade while I get her ready for bed?" Gia smiled slyly. The enforcer did not hesitate; he quickly took his son from her arms. "I'll be back."

She smiled broadly at the trio as she picked her daughter.

"Nigh, nigh, Yasin," The baby laughed.

"Good night Alana." Jason took a breath before he looked down at the baby. The infant stared at his father. Blue eyes sparkled. "Hi Mason, I'm your daddy."

"Jason," Carly whispered as she fought tears.

"Reminds me of Michael man." Sonny grinned.

Sam stood silently watching the pair. Her hands shook as Jason continued to talk to the boy. She could not hear what he was saying but the baby gurgled. Again, Sam found herself wishing the baby was theirs.

Gia came back down too quickly. "Thanks Jason."

He reluctantly handed the child to her. "He fell asleep."

"Thanks," She smiled again. "We'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Gia," Jason waited until they disappeared up the stairs. He turned to his friends."Gia knows everything we've done since she left town. Taggart told her. We've got to assume he had hard copies."

"So we search his things." Sam suggested.

"No, if Gia wanted to use it then she could have already." Jason ran his hand through his spiky hair. "She wants all of you to stay away from the kids…"

"Jason!" Carly shouted.

"She's the mother, she makes the rules. Remember Carly. It was fine when it was you against the Quatermaines. She doesn't trust us and I need a relationship with her to keep my children safe."

"O.k. whatever you need." Sam replied. "I will keep my distance."

"Gia is not some innocent kid. She nearly destroyed your sister. She reeked havoc just like everyone of us did. What makes her special?" Carly asked angrily.

"She is the mother of Jason's son." Sonny answered.

"Wait you said children." Sam fell on the couch.

"Gia and I had a son, Aaron. He would be five. He died leukemia. When he was gone, we made Alana. Then Mason. He confessed.

"You cheated on me?" Sam mumbled.

"No, we weren't together." Jason looked at his friends. His express turned cold. "Please stay away from the kids."

"They left the hospital." Monica seethed when she walked into the Quatermaine mansion. "We should have taken the baby last night."

"How?" Alan demanded. "We don't know she's telling the truth. Even if she is, Jason won't let us near them."

"So we give up so he turns out like Michael or anyone of Sonny's psychotic children?" Tracy held her drink in her hand.

"A.J.," Edward said. "He and the girl were friends. He can convince her that we aren't dangerous."


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to understand this Jason. Why didn't you say anything about your family? You had a son who died. You knew you had a daughter. Now, Mason?" Sam took a deep breath not wanting to upset the man. "We were going to have children. Did Gia ask you to keep quiet? I mean were you ever going to tell me?"

"Gia never asked me for anything. She held me together after Aaron died. I did this. I did not want to tell anyone about the kids. I don't know why. Maybe I was afraid to lose a baby again." Jason dragged his hand over his face.

"_I_ should have helped you through that. Do you know what this means? _We_ will never have a fammmillly together. I can never be the mother of your children." She whined.

"I don't know what you want me to say." Jason said almost coldly. "You cheated on me, twice. You slept with Ric. When I wanted to talk about it, you pushed it back on me. I made choices. I don't regret them. I promised Gia you would stay away from the kids."

"I haven't done anything wrong. We are getting married."

"She knows you married men for money. She knows you came here to con Jacks. Gia doesn't want you near the kids." Jason announced taking his jacket from the closet. "Stay away from then Sam."

Samantha sat stunned. He left. She was losing control. Jason was her ticket to the good life. She had it planned. Three years of marriage then divorce. She would not need to work again. Now this. Gia and her brats were ruining everything. She could do this. Just go back to basics. Remember what she knew. She would make Gia her friend and get Jason back. She could use Carly. The woman was overprotective of Jason.

Gia stood at the top of the stairs watching Sam scheme. The younger woman felt nothing for the con. Thanks to One and his forced confession, Jason was going to be in her life. What Sam did not know was her promise to her son. If Jason came back Gia would make them a family. Spammy was an obstacle in getting Jason back. A temporary obstacle. Gia smiled slightly. Samantha McCall was out of her depth. Rule one: Know your prey. Game on Sammy.

Sam woke up early the next morning to Jason's laughter followed by a child's babble. It was not a nightmare. Gia and her children were here. Sam was not sure she could do this but she had to. The petite woman showered and dressed before making her way down stairs. Jason and Gia sat on the sofa as she went through a box. Alana sat in the floor next to Mason's carrier.

"My buba Yasin." She touched the baby's hand.

Jason laughed as he spotted Sam. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you."

Gia knew she was there but refused to acknowledge the girl.

"How did you sleep?" Sam asked the younger woman. Gia did not answer her. "I was going to Kelly's anyone want anything?"

"My usual." Jason said as he played with the child's bare feet.

"O.k." The burnette hesitated at the door.

Gia tapped away on her laptop as Jason continued to entertain the children.

"Alana? See this was mommies when she was a baby." The model held a brown doll in her hands. Pink lace and silk held an old dress together. "Uncle Marcus brought it for me."

"Dolly!" Gia passed the little girl the doll.

"O.K. we need our own place." Gia said looking at Jason. "I understand we need to stay close to protect the kid's but I can't live here. There's no yard. This place is bare. It's cold. We can't all live here. I need my own space."

Jason thought for a moment. "The penthouse next door is empty. It has four bedrooms. I bought it for Carly and the kids before she began living with Patrick. I mean it's not perfect but you can decorate any way you want and there is a park nearby. My crew can have minor renovations done in a few days."

"No, I was looking on line and there in a two story penthouse right above us." Sam watched as she opened the laptop. "It has five bedrooms with an ensuite bathroom for each room, the lower floor has a half bath and bar to the right. There is a large Terrence with an enclosed balcony. I looked online; we can buy fake grass that feels like real and turn it into a garden for the kids."

"Gia…" The woman shook her head.

"Listen, the kitchen is enormous. There's a storage and laundry room. The two guest rooms are down stairs along with a formal living room and dining room. There is a spiral staircase. The two bedrooms are across from the master bedroom and there's a second living room along with another terrace."

"How much is it?" Jason asked.

"Free, you already own it. Maybe I can take a look at it." She gave him a brilliant smile. "Can you watch the kids?"

"Sure, Max will go with you." Jason walked across the room to the desk. He took out a box of keys and a pad. "Keep track of what you want done. Max can take Carly's lap top. It has everything from the warehouse."

Gia looked at her children again. "Ally? Listen to Jason alright?"

The girl nodded as she went back to her new toy. Jason opened the door for her. "Max, Gia is going to three."

"Yes, Mr. Morgan. Ms. Campbell." The model followed the guard to the elevators until they reached the large penthouse. Double the size of Jason's it took up most of the space. "It's a good place. Hard woods throughout but you could put carpet in for the kids. The windows are shatter proof. There is a large terrace. I always thought there could be a garden. The perimeter is five feet high and the men could add a glass barricade for extra protection."

"Jason forgot he had this place. Thanks for the tip." She touched his arm lightly.

"Sam has been having a hard time lately. Jason needs to focus on finding One." Max opened the door to the terrace. "I just started with the organization when you came to town."

Gia gave a short laugh. "I was hell on wheels."

"You're different now. I can see you scheming but not maliciously."

"I want to keep the kids safe and I'll do whatever I can to keep them safe, including living in Port Chuck."

"You should know I know about you and Mr. C." Gia moved up the stairs as Max followed. "I think you did the right thing. Mr. C is not always stable. It's safer if no one knows."

Gia did not respond.

"I like this place." He said as they exited the last room.

"Me too, I'll change the counter tops, polish the hardwoods and paint." She mentally calculated. "Sarah, my assistant, can have my house packed up in a few days. I was looking for a place any way. If there are no surprises I can be moved in by the end of the week."

"It's doable." They exited the elevator.

Jason sat on the floor talking to Mason. The little girl reclined in the chair resting her feet on Jason's back.

"Good, I need to do some shopping."

"Sopping ma'am." Alana jumped up.

"First, I want the penthouse. I can have my stuff her by the end of the week. I still need some things for the kids I came here with nothing."

"Gia, how did Taggart die?" Jason watched as the woman hesitated on the stairs.

"He drowned trying to save a little boy in a pool. His foot got caught in the drain and he couldn't get out. I need to get Mason's bag."

"Do you mind if I come with you?" Jason asked hopefully.

"Just let me get Mason's bag." They looked like a family walking from the elevator. Sam watched from her car in the garage as they left. Silently, she went back to the penthouse. Ten boxes sat in the corner of the room with names on them. Taking a seat on the couch, she looked at her watch. Plan A should be coming at any moment.

Carly opened the door quickly. "Are they here?"

"No," Sam jumped up from the sofa.

"Good." Carly hurried to the boxes marked with Gia's name. "Sonny and Gia have something going on. She always kept a diary. I remember her giving some things to Taggart and asking him not read them."

"How are you going to find them?" Sam asked as she looked nervously at the door.

"Easy, Gia likes order. " Carly began unpacking a box of books. She held up two binders. "See, give me a few days and I'll find out what Gia is hiding."

Carly left as quickly as she came. "Way to go Carly."

If she failed Jason would blame the blonde.


	7. Chapter 7

Q's, Stalker Liz, and Slutty Sam. I most thank the psycho liason and jasam fans from the G.H. message boards for fueling my hate. If you've visited the board, you know whom I speak of. For those who are normal sorry you left the barn door open and the inbred cousins got out. Til next chapter.

"So, I like this one. What do you think?" Gia flopped on a giant king sized bed. She watched as he remembered the bed in Ireland. They walked the city streets hand in hand. Jason fed her in an outside café'. Then went back to the hotel and made love all night. Three weeks later, he watched as she pushed their son into the world, it was the only time she'd seen Jason cry. Tears filled her eyes when she thought of the child.

The expression on her face changed. Jason sat down next to her feeling as if he failed her again. "Remember when he laughed? It was like Santa Claus in the movies. His fat little belly shook."

"Or when he learned to walk. Remember how many times he fell? You kept cheering him on. I miss him so much Jason. I never really tld you I don't blame you for leaving. If I had come with you instead of being stubborn…"

"It wouldn't have changed anything. He would have died anyway." Jason pulled her to him. "I never said thank you for giving me my son. You could have had an abortion but you didn't. Aaron was amazing."

"Yeah," Gia wiped her tears before hurrying over to the sales men. "I want this set and the other four we looked at please send them to the address I provided."

"Gia," Jason hurried behind her. "It's alright."

"Alana should be done with her ice cream and Mason will be hungry." The woman stamped around him. Jason took his time signing the credit receipt. She was on edge. He did not know how to help her except giving her space and supporting her.

Losing Aaron was an indescribable pain. He did not know why he left. He said it was because of the danger but it was a lie even to his ears. He was scared of what she made him feel. How she still made him feel. She wanted him. She needed him. He walked away. She went on. She raised their daughter. Alana did not even know he was her father. He was simply Yasin. "I should have married her."

"Mr. Morgan," The guard caught his attention. "Ms. Campbell left with the kids. Mr. Corinthos is waiting outside."

Jason's turned cold. As much as he loved his friend, Sonny forced the response. Without his meds Sonny became angry. Jason saw it at the hospital. The way the man stared at Gia. He'd never seen that much hatred. Jason never asked Gia's connection to Sonny and he never would but he knew it was the source of Taggart's hatred towards the mob boss.

"Yeah?" He asked sliding into the car. Sonny sat back a sinister smile on his face. Jason shook his head. This was more shit he was going to need to clean up.

"Did you know Gia was adopted? Her mother was a friend of mine." Sonny muttered as he looked at his right hand man.

"Yes, Gia said her mother died giving birth to her." Jason sighed.

"Yeah, any way Jacks is making a move on that warehouse on Fifteenth Street. I need to know how owns it. That strip is a gold mine. Find out for me." Sonny sipped his water.

"Gia owns the entire pier from 26th to 12th." Jason sighed. If Sonny did his homework, he would know the simple things. "She brought with the money she got from Emily."

Sonny snarled. "You mean the blackmail money."

"We blackmail people. Sonny we kill people, all the time and we profit on their death." Jason stared out the window. "Gia didn't hurt anyone. She saved Emily when she realized she was addicted. Elizabeth nor Lucky said anything. Emily could have died.

"What…what is going on with you man. She's a piece of ass. Does she have you by the balls? I mean who is this girl? Don't let the kids tie you to her. Sam and you can take the kids. Sam would be a better mother."

"Gia's off limits." Jason said coldly as the car stopped in the garage. "Stay out of this Sonny."

"Fine but I want the land."

"It's Gia's." Jason slammed the door as he walked to the elevators.

His anger poured from his body. He could not keep doing this with Sonny. His meds were not working. Jason decided to call Lainey. She could change his medication. Maybe that would help.

Exiting the elevator Jason jumped back as Sam flew past him. Gia followed tackling her. Her fist connected several times with the older woman's face.

"Gia." He grabbed her waist pulling her up. Sam struggled to her feet. "Calm down."

"I'm going to kill her." Sam flung herself at the restrained woman. Gia used Jason's body as leverage. Her foot connected to Sam's nose. Blood poured from the wound. The dark haired woman fell back into the wall. Gia tried to free herself from Jason's grip. "She told Alana you did not love her. She said you weren't Alana's father."

"I did not!" Sam denied. "Jason, she's a kid why would I do that?"

"Why?" Jason recognized Gia's fury. He'd seen it before when Aaron was dying and the doctors had given up. She exploded. You did not mess with her kids. "You watched Lucky's son get kidnapped because you were jealous of Elizabeth. You told Courtney her baby should have died because you wanted Jason."

"That's not what I said." She denied.

"Oh and I guess you did not go through my boxes? Where are my journals Sam?" Gia snatched herself away from Jason. "I'm no doing this Jason. I can't do this. I'm too tired."

"Sam…" He started.

"I don't want to hear about Sam! I don't give a fuck about her! These are our kid's." She pushed him. "Your girlfriend thought I would get upset like Carly and try to get revenge. You know me. I want her gone Jason. Either her or us."

"This is my home." Sam wiped the blood from her nose. Jason saw the anger but he saw something else he recognized from when he first met her. She was lying. She tried to set Gia up and it backfired.

"Sam will stay with Alexis until the penthouse is ready." Samantha stepped forward to protest. "Johnny will take you to the hospital and I'll send you a bag. You can't be here while the kid's are here."

Jason pulled Gia through the door. A nod to the guard and Sam was gone. The enforcer wrapped his arms around the shaking girl. She wept against his chest.

"I miss him too. I should have stayed. I should have made better choices." He confessed.

"Just need some time. Can you watch the kids?" She asked.

"Where are you going?" He knew she had a plan.

"Carly has my journals. I'm going to get them back." She took her purse. "Carly and I need to have an understanding."

"Gia…" She raised a brow. "Take Max with you. Carly's at club 101."

"I'll be back soon. Mason has bottles in the kitchen." And she was gone. She had a purpose. He liked her like this. He would not warn Carly. He learned years ago if he defended any woman to Carly, she would never accept her. Gia could hold her own.

Gia Campbell drew attention wherever she went the club was no exception. People stared as she sauntered through the dimly lit club. The brown and yellow silk blouse hung loosely against her shapely frame. She wore the brown twill pants loose. Brown leather heeled boots peeked from beneath the pants.

Carly watched her approach from the bar. This was her time to get answers. The journals were written in some sort of code. She could not break it but she could break Gia.

"I'll make this quick because I have a family to get back too and I'm pissed off. Sam is on her way out. You and Jason have history but I have his children. Yes, Alana is his daughter. You need to ask yourself who can make Jason happy? Elizabeth? Please, the bitch can't stop lying long enough to appreciate anyone. Then there's little Sammy McCall. I know you haven't forgotten her affair with Sonny or her carrying the child you wanted. She's using your love for Jason. She's already hurt his daughter. If she had her way, Jason would not know his kids. Know think about how distant Jason has become since you backed off the whore. I don't care if you have a relationship with Jase but I am going to have him. Elizabeth and Sammy are out of the picture in just a few months. You need to decide where you are going to be."

"Fine, but Sonny,"

Gia's face-hardened. "Sonny is none of your business. He can't hurt Jason and no I've never slept with him. You and Patrick should come to dinner when I get settled in the new apartment."

Carly almost smiled. She buried the hate she had for Sam when Jason said he was going to marry her. If Gia could get rid of the slut, she would stay out of her way. She would do anything to see Jason with his children. Yes, she would watch this play out.


	8. Chapter 8

"She's been in town three days and you want to start manipulating her?" A.J. stared at his family. They were insane. He liked Gia. Even his hate for Jason would not change his respect for the girl. "I'll give her a few weeks before I talk to her."

"We don't have a few weeks." Monica insisted. "That tramp has our grandchild."

"Grandchildren." Sam burst in the door. "You need to get those kid's away from Gia. She attacked me last night for no reason. She's unstable."

"Trailer park McCall." Anthony, the butler said as he rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Monica faced the guttersnipe.

"Gia's daughter Alana is Jason's and they had another son who died." A.J. moved to the back of the room as he recorded the conversation. "She's using her children to get closer to Jason."

"So she out maneuvered you?" Edward rubbed his chin. Gia Campbell was a smart girl. Of course Samantha McCall was not a genius just crafty.

"No she lied and he believed her. I love Jason but seeing Gia with those kids…" She lowered her voice. "She's not stable. Monica you know the signs of a break down. She cries for no reason. She is angry. She's leaves her kids at the drop of a hat. There is no nanny so Jason takes care of them."

"She's overwhelmed. Her brother just died. Jason won't let us take his children." A.J. pushed.

"Jason won't have a say. I love him but I'll do anything I can to protect him." Sam took out a list. "These are his illegal accounts. He'll get 15 months in prison for tax evasion but the kids will be safe."

"You would send Jason to prison?" A.J. asked incredulously.

"My mother was crazy. I won't stand by and watch another child suffer like I did." Sam vowed.

"And they won't my dear." Edward took the list. "We will take care of Gia. Umm, Anthony will show you out."

Sam nodded as A.J. held open the door for the woman. When the front door closed, he looked at the old man. Edward walked to the fireplace without hesitation he threw the paper into the flames.

"I want that tramp gone." He hissed. "No one turns on a Quatermaine even if he's changed his name to Morgan."

"What are we going to do? If we go after Sam, we lose Jason." Alan said.

"Alan we need to protect our grandchildren. That tramp…" Monica started.

"That tramp is the least of our concerns. Jason will keep her in town. If that…that…Samanatha puts my grandson in jail…" Edward shuddered. He thought the girl was a distraction until Jason found someone more appropriate. Now she was a threat. They would eliminate her.

Max nodded at the tiny Asian woman that stepped off the elevator. "Sarah" was not what he thought she would be. She was older, shorter, and opinionated. The entire two-hour trip consisted of what would make Miss Gia and the children happy. Their first stop was to pent house. She took the children from Gia and made her leave for lunch with Jason. Then she demanded he take her to the new apartment. The men were ahead on the job. They would be finished tonight. The furniture was on the balcony. The family would be moved in by noon the next day. That made Max happier.

Gia needed to be away from Sam. Carly could come back. Things would be normal. He liked normal.

Gia sat at a table outside of Kelly's reading her latest text. A smile spread across her face.

"What?" Jason asked looking at her beaming face.

"It's from A.J." She watched him frown. "Sam was at the Quatermaines. She tried to sell you out."

Jason stiffened. "How?"

"A copy of your bank accounts. Apparently she'd rather watch you go to prison then have you with me and the kids." She watched him stand. "Jason? Why don't you handle business and let me handle Samantha?"

"What are you going to do?" He ran his hand through his hair.

"Make her understand that when she messes with you she takes on our entire family. According to A.J. that includes Edward. He burned the list and made her public enemy number one." She could see his mind working. "Your parents are irrational but they can be managed. Besides you taught me everything I know."

Jason could not help but smirk at her words. Months of planning, preparing, getting close to her. She was supposed to be out of his life. Instead, she became his friend then lover. She was always more focused. If Gia had a plan, she executed it perfectly. There was never any rush. He teased her often about it. "You're like a viper. I didn't know you were coming until you were there." She had a black viper tattooed on her left butt cheek the next day.

"You have a plan?" The enforcer relaxed a little.

"Sort of but I need to know everything you know about Sam." She let the waitress place her fruit dish in front of her. "Including her climbing into the police station to retrieve Sonny's gun, I know you have it."

"Time frame?"

"A month, but when we move you'll need to come with us and give her the penthouse. It will through her off her game enough for me to do some snooping." He nodded. Jason once I started I won't stop until she's gone."

"She may not leave. Alexis is her mother and Kristina is her sister."

"Alexis is Sam's mother?" He nodded watching her think. "That makes things easier if she cares about her family."

"She does."

"Good, you should eat. You have a lot of work to do." Gia smiled as she stabbed a piece of fruit. "Sarah should be at the penthouse when we get there."

**Two Days later**

Monica strolled into Elizabeth Spencer's room. The young woman held her newborn close to her chest. After five days, she had recovered enough to hold her son. First, the gun shot then whooping cough struck. They doubled the antibiotics and she recovered faster. Thank God, the baby was not exposed. The doctor smiled. "If I survived what you did I would never let him go."

"Monica," The nurse forced a smile. "How is Jason? I saw Emily and Allan but no one had seen Jason or his little boy."

"Well, Jason has two children with Gia, three if you count the child that died." Monica stared into space.

"Jason has three children with Gia?" Elizabeth screamed inside her head. "But Jason hates Gia. I can see a one night stand but a relationship?"

"It's true. Alan said this One was obsessed with Gia."

"That's why he shot me." Liz shuddered as she pictured his cold blue eyes. "Every since Gia published that biography her fans have been cruel."

"I'm sorry you were stuck in the middle of this. Gia is like her mother. Trouble follows her everywhere." Monica took Elizabeth's hand. "You were there for Jason when no one else was. He won't forget that. Give him time. I'm sure he's waiting for you to recover."

Liz watched the woman live. Gia was leaving town and taking her bastards with her. Jason belonged with her, yes, she was married to Lucky but Jason was her lover. She even hoped her son was his but the DNA test prove he was not. It was a temporary bump in the road. He would be back in her bed before the summer was over.

Oh it's about to get really good.


End file.
